Blue
by snowflxke
Summary: Andy Six falls in love when a new family move in next door to Ashley. Black Veil Brides fanfic.
1. Girl Next Door

Andy's POV

My alarm woke me up at 7:30 am. I shut it off and heaved myself out of bed. Today was the first day of the new school year. Year 11, yay. Months of boring coursework and exhausting GCSE's. Great. My phone beeped as I was brushing my teeth. I unlocked it and read the text message from Jake.

_Hurry up..._

Of course, he would be referring to me meeting him at his house so we could walk to school together. Sighing, I threw on some jeans and a shirt and ruffled my black hair. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mum sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"You're keen" she laughed.

I smiled in reply, picked up my bag and left the house. This morning, Jake was standing impatiently on the corner of my street instead of waiting for me to arrive at his house.

We bumped fists, and I started walking in the general direction of school. Jake grabbed my elbow and shook his head.

"This way!" he said excitedly, before giving me his mobile. He watched me read the message from our friend Ashley.

_New family moved in next door yesterday; seriously hot girl!_

I rolled my eyes as Jake pulled me towards Ashley's house.

* * *

><p>The other two guys in our group waited on Ashley's wall.<p>

"You got the message then?" Jinxx asked me.

"Yep, this had better be good!" I said.

"10 bucks this is gonna be another cheerleader" CC laughed.

Although we were labelled as the 'emos' at school, Ashley preferred preppy blonde girls, whereas the rest of us liked girls more like ourselves.

Ashley opened the front door. He strutted down the path while glancing towards next door's drive. We laughed at him, knowing he was trying to act cool in case the girl happened to be walking out of her house at the same time. He dropped his act when he saw it was clear.

Jake yawned. "Are you sure about this, Ash?"

"Positive" he replied, eyes gleaming.

On cue, a girl exited the house next door. She was obviously pretty. Her eyes were chocolate brown and were framed by dark lashes coated in mascara. Blonde hair twisted across the shoulder of her blue jumper and she carried a Blackberry.

"God owes me ten bucks" whispered CC when the girl gave us all scathing looks as she passed.

"Good one, Ashley" Jinxx said.

"I thought so!" he retorted.

We began closing the distance to school. I jumped as a door slammed behind us. The guys carried on their conversation, oblivious to the noise. I turned to see the most beautiful girl I had ever set eyes on.

* * *

><p>I was frozen. CC suddenly realised I wasn't next to him anymore, and stopped.<p>

"Andy!" he called.

I ignored him and watched her come to the end of her driveway and start walking towards me. She had black hair streaked with blue, backcombed at the top of her head, with thin strands trailing past her shoulders. Her stormy grey eyes were emphasised by thick eyeliner. She wore a purple All Time Low shirt with denim shorts and black tights.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I suddenly realised she was standing next to me.

"Um, yeah..." I mumbled.

"I'm Scarlett" she said, beginning to walk.

"I'm Andy" I replied, smiling.

"So which centre of boredom and torture do you go to?" Scarlett enquired.

"Cooper's School. It's awesome"

"Really? It's my first day today. I'm actually so nervous!"

_'Why had she confided in me?' _I asked myself.

"No not really, it's shit. What year are you in?" I said.

"Oh, 11"

"Same here, maybe we'll be in the same classes" I replied hopefully.

"That'd be cool" she smiled.

We were far behind CC and the rest.

"Want to meet my mates?" I laughed

"Sure"

We ran to catch up, and Jake whistled as we reached them.

"Who's this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"This is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Jake, Jinxx, CC and Ashley"

"Cool" she smiled. "Finally, I'll be able to fit in"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I already know it's a bit crappy. PM me if you have any ideas that could be put into the story.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides or any other band mentioned in this story.**


	2. Questions

Scarlett's POV

Since this was about my 4th school I'd been to, I'd become used to being pushed out while my twin sister laughed at me from the in crowd. But with these guys... I felt like I really belonged.

My nerves slowly eased as we continued on to the school. All the guys were pretty awesome, but I found myself continuously stealing glances at Andy. Occasionally he would catch my eye, turn away and smile to himself. The last time I'd ever had a proper boyfriend was in my last school, but he was a dick. Damn, why was I even thinking like that? I shook any love-related thoughts from my head and returned to the boys' conversation about coursework.

"I finished ICT last night, but I've still got tons of Science to do" Jinxx was saying.

"I haven't even started any of it!" moaned Jake.

Ashley laughed. "Do it then, you drip!"

I laughed and chattered along with the rest of the guys. But I soon stopped as the Coopers' School loomed over us. Pressing my lips together, I looked up at the bleak building. Andy stepped closer.

"It'll be okay" he whispered into my ear.

We walked up the pathway, surrounded by tens of other students. I could already hear the whispers.

"Emo"

I rubbed my head with my clenched fist. I had been wrong, this school was going to be exactly the same as the last one. As we walked into the entrance, Andy pulled me to the side.

"I figured you'd better go see the headteacher first" he grinned.

I grimaced and followed him down the carpeted corridor. Inspirational pictures hung ignored on the walls, and lockers banged shut in classrooms.

"Scarlett!" Andy called. "Right here"

He stepped up to a closed door, and knocked smartly.

"Come in" sounded a distant voice.

"This is gonna be good" I murmured to Andy as I pushed open the door.

The headmistress's eyes widened considerably as soon as she saw me. Her expression quickly turned to a frown, and then one of feigned welcome.

"Welcome to Cooper's school, as founded by Marshall Cooper in 1963. I am Mrs Queen, the headmistress of our lovely establishment" she smiled in a strained voice.

"Thanks.." I said nervously.

"Should I go?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow beneath his fringe.

"Don't!" I mouthed surreptitiously.

"You can stay you wish" said Mrs Queen, now seated at her desk. "Sit"

She gestured to the two chairs facing her. We sat, Andy slouching down, and me sitting up dead-straight. With fake interest, she began asking me a multitude of questions about myself.

45 minutes and a million questions later, me and Andy exited her office

"At least we've missed the first period" he smiled. He yanked my timetable out of my hands and compared it with his own; also received through Mrs Queen as he had missed morning registration.

"We're in the same class for pretty much everything.. Except English and Science... And of course your form... And whatever options you took." He handed me back my papers.

"Art, Geography and Music?" I questioned.

"I'm with you for all of the above except Geography. Damn, girl, why did you choose that?" he laughed.

Maybe my first day wouldn't be so bad...


	3. Calm

ANDY'S POV

Coincidentally, we had our first class together. Maths with Mr Lukalu, what joy!

We walked to the lesson together, and knocked. Scarlett smiled gratefully when I held the door open for her, but her face quickly changed to a blank mask as 28 pairs of eyes swivelled to look at her.

The teacher bounded over enthusiastically, and half-dragged her to the front of the classroom.

"Everyone listen up!" There was no need to say that because the entire class wanted to get a good glimpse of the new girl. "This is Scarlett. She's new to our class and our school so I hope you will all make her feel very welcome."

Scarlett grinned weakly. She looked confident, but her hands were balled tightly into fists behind her back, where she thought no one could see.

The teacher turned to me. "She can sit next to you?"

"Yessir!" I saluted him and led her to my desk at the back of the room. It was an unwritten rule that all of the unpopular kids would sit at the back. It doesn't bother us though; you can get away with a lot when the main focus of the teacher's attention is the eager hands of the geeks who bagged the desks closest to the whiteboard.

We sat down, and someone passed her an orange exercise book. She printed her name on the front slowly and carefully. She looked up at me; I must have been staring at her.

"What?" she mouthed

"Nothing, sorry" I replied

The seconds ticked by. Maths has never been one of my strong points. I zoned out as Mr Lukalu started droning on about compound interest and depreciation.

A sharp elbow poked me in the ribs. I looked around, until my eyes rested on Scarlett's grey ones, watching me intently. I raised an eyebrow.

"We've got to answer the questions on the board" she told me

"How the hell am I supposed to know this?"

"He just explained it?"

"I'm no good at school" I admitted

Scarlett regarded me closely. "Okay" she said at last. "Wanna copy mine?"

"It's like I've know you for years" I smiled

"It feels that way…"

Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink.

"God…" she muttered, embarrassed.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I laughed

"Shut up, Andy!"

The teacher called on us to be quiet. We settled down, but I kept stealing furtive glances.

* * *

><p>At the end of the lesson, she asked me where she had to go next.<p>

"Nothing, it's break, but I've got to go do something. Meet us in the music room, yeah?"

She nodded. "Wait, where is it?"

"I keep forgetting that you're new. Just down that corridor" I pointed.

Smiling her smile that seemed to wash a feeling of calm over me, she began walking away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, it's short but I'm uploading more than one at this one time. Please leave me a review!<strong>


	4. Black and White

Scarlett's POV

He pointed in the direction of the music room, and I immediately set off; I hadn't thought to bring any food with me. Music had always been my comfort zone; something that helped me escape.

Pushing on the door, I looked around.

I guess you could say the room was empty, but it was far from it. There wasn't anyone around, but the hall was filled with an assortment of instruments. A large raised platform filled up a quarter of the room, but the majority of the space was taken up by an inviting grand piano that rested in the middle.

Heading over to the piano, I thought of the music I knew. I had taught myself to play when I was thirteen, so I was pretty experienced.

I rested my bag on the polished wood floor. Running my fingers over the keys, a feeling of tranquillity swept through my mind and into my hands. The notes were perfectly in tune and I soon lost myself within black and white keys.

* * *

><p>"Evanescence?" I jumped as Andy's voice suddenly came out of the world I had left behind when I had started playing. He laughed shortly then sat down on the stool beside me.<p>

"You're very good you know" he said

"Thanks… What was it you had to do?" I asked

A dark look clouded over his face. "Nothing important"

He was definitely lying to me. Anything I had been planning to say was quickly ruled out as Jake, CC, Ashley and Jinxx crashed into the room.

Andy hastily scooted away from me and almost ran to talk to Jinxx. I felt rejected.

_You've known him for five minutes; what are you thinking?_

Ashley came over and hi-fived me neatly.

"You play?" he enquired

"A bit…"

A loud crash interrupted us; CC had fallen over the drum kit on the stage. Jake was doubled up with laughter, a sleek black guitar hanging across him. Jinxx threw him a wire for an amp, then plugged in his own guitar.

"So are you guys like a band?" I wondered aloud.

Andy brushed past me. "You could say that"

Ashley, playing bass, worked in perfect harmony with Jinxx, while Jake created a complex rhythm over the top. As the small room was filled with their noise, I sank into the peaceful black hole I called music. My calmness snapped quickly; they had stopped playing. Andy was repeating a lyric over and over, trying to remember it while he searched for a sheet of paper.

"I can't go on without the love that you lost, you never held on" he mumbled.

He scrawled the words onto a post-it note, shoving it into his pocket.

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump for the second time. The guys laughed at me, stepped down from the stage and placed their guitars into a small closet.

"I've got English" I said, an open question hanging in the air.

"I'll take you, we're in the same class" called Jake, locking the cupboard.

I smiled at him and waved to the others as we started walking to English.

* * *

><p>"So…" began Jake. "I see the way you look at Andy" He waggled his eyebrows.<p>

Swiftly, I tried to cover up.

"I only met him today!"

"It's obvious" Jake sniggered.

"Alright, I give up. I guess I'm just trying extra hard not to make a point of it"

He nodded and proceeded to lead me into the classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so everyone was sitting on random desks with their friends, chatting and comparing notes from other subjects. Jake noticed a worried look flit across my face.

"What's up?" he asked as we ambled in.

"Everyone's already in groups of friends; how am I supposed to fit in?" I stressed

"You fit in with us" he said kindly

We sat on top of his desk at the back of the room. He commenced to ask me questions about my previous schools I'd been to and my family life. He soon left the family subject alone when I started answer monosyllabically.

There wasn't anyone time for an awkward silence because the teacher, Mrs Fisher, had just entered the room. Suddenly, the whole class went silent and everyone moved to their seats.

Grimacing at Jake, I got up off the desk and approached her. She was shuffling papers on her table, her back to me.

"Um... Miss?"

She span around rapidly.

"Did you not hear me correctly the first time? I'm rather sure I told you to sit down. Are you calling me a liar?"

"What? You didn't tell us to sit down!" I said incredulously, but hurriedly backtracked as her eyes flared with anger. "I mean, I'm new!"

She finally took me in, instead of regarding me as just another usual trouble maker in her lesson.

"So you are…"

_Please let me sit next to Jake, please let me sit next to Jake, _I hoped with my fingers crossed.

"You can sit next to Tia"

_Damn._

Mrs Fisher gestured to a blonde haired girl sitting alone at a desk in the middle of the room. She had moved her chair so that she was sitting in the centre of the desk, rather than to one side.

I turned back to the teacher. "There's no chair?"

"Next to Jacob, dear" she simpered, happy that I was about to be out of her way.

I had to bite my lip as I paced over to Jake.

"Jacob? That's priceless," I chuckled quietly.

He poked his tongue out at me childishly.

I shook with silent laughter as I went to join Tia.

"If you don't speak to me, or speak about me, we'll get on just fine" she snapped before I'd even put my chair down.

"Works for me"

"_What _did you say?"

"Nothing?"

The remainder of the lesson continued in this way.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Tia barged past me, deliberately stepping down hard on my Converse.<p>

"Jeesh…" I muttered, rubbing my sore toes.

"That's karma!" Jake declared.

"What did I do?" I asked, feigning horror.

He pulled a comical sad face. "You laughed at my name!"

I giggled, and together we walked to the school gates to wait for Ashley, Andy, Jinxx and CC.

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

Jake looked at me with minor interest.

"If you're really Jacob, then what are Jinxx and CC's real names?"

He smiled. "CC is Christian, and Jinxx is Jeremy"

I cracked up, watching the others slowly descend down the path, surrounded by tens of other students.

Andy grinned at me when he reached us.

"Woo, party!" Jinxx, _Jeremy_, said sarcastically.

"How was English?" Ashley inquired. "You've got Mrs Fisher, right?"

"It was awful! Mrs Fisher's name is so fitting it's unreal, and I had to sit next to a complete bitch called Tia" I moaned

Andy scrunched up his face and balled his hands into fists. CC put a hand on his shoulder, obviously knowing what was going on.

I looked to Jake, but he just shrugged. Andy had walked on ahead and I ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I totally promise my writing is going to get better from here! This chapter's pretty long, but don't get used to it, hahahaha.<strong>


	5. Pointless Apologies

Andy's POV 

Thinking about Tia was the last thing I needed. She brought all sorts of ugly memories to the surface; things I had tried hard to forget; things that had helped to make me an outcast at this school.

Scarlett clearly wanted to know what had happened, but I quietly said goodbye to the guys while she talked about her English teacher and quickly walked on ahead.

I didn't want to face the questions.

Someone tugged on my bag. I whipped round, narrowly missing Scarlett's face.

"You alright?" she asked

I carried on walking.

"Can you at least tell me what I've done?"

Ignored.

She grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Please, Andy?" she said softly.

I looked elsewhere. Defeated, she picked up my hand and began to walk.

"I'm fine!" I hissed, pulling away.

Scarlett stopped, her face crumpled with hurt.

"Sorry, I was only trying to help!" she snapped

"Well, don't!"

I stormed off home and slammed the front door.

"Andy?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"_What_?"

"Don't take it out on me just because you had a bad day at school!"

"I'm fine…"

She shook her head and left me to go upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I threw myself onto the bed, closing my eyes.<p>

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into the flesh on my palms.

"Ow!" I had accidentally pressed too hard and blood rushed to the tiny cut. I don't do blood at the best of times. After watching my hands, my mum shouted up from downstairs.

"Andy! There's someone at the door; it's probably for you!"

I rushed down the carpeted steps, hoping it would be Ashley or Jake.

* * *

><p>Scarlett stood in the door frame, the wind blowing out loose strands of her hair, the sun illuminating the blue streaks. She looked like a goddess.<p>

I jumped, realising I was staring and switched back to my previous mood.

"What do _you _want?" I demanded rudely.

She looked down to her scuffed black Converse.

"I wanted to apologise…" she held my eyes steadily. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, especially as you were so happy to let me join in with your crowd, and sorry for bringing up Tia… Oh shit, I just did it again!"

She closed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm so bad at this…"she admitted.

"Scarlett, I'm not angry at you…" I sighed.

"Really?" Her smile seemed about to split her face in two.

"Yeah, I'm angry at…" I stopped suddenly; afraid of revealing too much about myself to someone I barely knew.

"Angry at..?" she prompted

"Do you want to come in?" Changing the subject, I pushed the door open wider.

She smiled again, and ducked under my arm into my house.

"Mom, this is Scarlett!" I called.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, it's short, but I've uploaded 3 today, so be happy! Anyway, Andy is a guy, obviously, so he would stereotypically write less. Scratch that, I hate stereotypes. But yeah, he doesn't have much to say... yet.<strong>


	6. Cookies and Kisses

"Mom, this is Scarlett!" he said loudly.

A short, pretty woman with a kind smile emerged from the kitchen.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I've just finished baking some cookies, do you want some?"

Andy immediately pulled me toward the kitchen and picked up a hot biscuit. He smelt it almost lovingly and took a bite, savouring the taste. "These are sooo amazing" he mumbled.

Together, we ate almost the whole plate and then resided to the local park.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench far away from the prying eyes of playing children, I traced the curves of the wood pattern. I could feel Andy's gaze on me, but I didn't return it.<p>

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Look down all the time."

I stopped drawing invisible lines and glanced up. "I guess it's a habit"

He nodded, contemplating my answer.

I sighed mutely as a V of geese flew overhead for an early escape of the cold months ahead. Andy remained silent throughout their cries.

"What are you thinking about?" My voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Everything" he answered.

"Sharing is caring" I reminded him, but he shook his head; a minute gesture that convinced me not to press the matter.

Again, a silence, but it was never awkward.

He turned his head to face me, but his gaze didn't quite meet mine. "I want to know you"

"How do you mean?" I asked

"Well, I want to know everything about you..."

"There's a lot" I chuckled darkly.

"That's okay"

"Ask me something you want to know then?"

Andy thought for a moment, then said "What's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow..."

"Why?"

"Because it's happy..."

The remainder of the night continued in this way; him asking me totally pointless and random questions, then testing my answers.

As the street lamps flickered to life, Andy stretched from the bench.

"Time to walk you home" he grinned.

I poked my tongue out at him. "I'm not 10 years old!"

He took my hand to yank me up. I thought he would let go once I was standing, but he kept holding my hand as we journeyed the short distance between the park and my home. The walk was spent in confortable quiet.

Upon reaching my driveway, he spun my arm around so I was facing him.

"Thanks for tonight" he said softly, his blue eyes glimmering in the dim orange glow of the street lights.

Cautiously, I tilted my face up a fraction, subtly hinting.

Smiling, he touched his lips to mine. The air figuratively crackled with electricity as we stepped apart.

Andy grinned with ecstasy, and I'm pretty sure my face looked the same in the dark.

I smiled once more and made my way up to my house.

As I entered, my sister came crashing down the stairs.

Lauren, my twin, was perfect to my parents. Our features are identical except for colour, but wer're complete opposites. She's got blonde hair, longer than mine, and brown eyes instead of grey. Sometimes I wished I looked like her; I mean, who wants grey eyes? Anyway, our personalities can't be any different either. Whereas I survived in school by surrounding myself in a close group of friends, Lauren preferred to be the centre of attention; captain of the volleyball team type. But despite being chalk and cheese (me being chalk of course because of my pale skin in comparison to her year-round tan), she was my best friend.

"O-M-G!" she squealed. She pulled my upstairs and almost forced me into her room.

"Twins are supposed to tell everything!" she complained.

"I do tell you everything!"

"No!" Her whisper was excited. "You and him?"

"Oh God... Lauren, you can't tell! No one at all!"

"So it's true!"

"I don't know if I could call it a relationship, we haven't known eachother for long"

She giggled happily and stretched out on her bed.

"Who have you got your eyes on then?" I asked, diverting from the topic of me and Andy.

"No one in particular, I've seen a few guys, but nothing special"

I laughed at the casual way she addressed guys.

Giving her a quick hug and making her swear not to tell my secret, I danced from her bedroom to mine.

The posters covering the walls greeted me, accepting me into their realm.

I switched on my CD player and waited to see what disc was in there - Nirvana's Nevermind. I skipped to track number 5 and sang along with Kurt.

_"I'm so happy, cause today I found my friends..."_


	7. Blackberries

_**Two weeks later...**_

* * *

><p>I had known her for just over a fortnight, but it felt like years.<p>

School passed quickly; I anticipated the moment the last bell would ring, so we could walk the long way home.

On these walks, we would take turns in talking about ourselves. Today, it was my turn. We'd chosen to take the route through the forest, a walk of about an hour and a half. The day was quite hot for September, the sun shining down from the sky, occasionally obscured by wispy white clouds.

She looked especially beautiful today. Dressed in high-waisted shorts, a white vest and an over-sized checkered shirt, she skipped happily along the path.

"Andy! Catch!"

Scarlett plucked a blackberry from a nearby bush and threw it to me. Caught off guard, it splattered purple in my hands. I bit my lip playfully, and began to chase her. She laughed and ran along the gravelly path.

Upon catching up to her, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and span her around to face me.

"This should totally go in your face" I waved my hand that dripped with juice.

"Ew, Andy, get off!"

"You knew it'd splat!"

She winked and took a step back.

Shuddering, I wiped the sticky substance (oo-er) on my black jeans.

"I'll let you off this time" I grinned.

Retracing her step, we were close again. These were the moments I lived for.

* * *

><p>She backed away slightly, and motioned for me to join her on a bench - time to talk.<p>

In my head, I impulsively decided I was going to tell her the truth about how I felt about her.

"Look, screw the questions..." she started.

"I'm in love with you" I blurted out, at the exact same time she said "I've never felt this way before..."

We both paused, looking at eachother.

"Really?" Scarlett asked. "God knows I've been through enough shit without another liar." She looked at her feet sadly, obviously remembering her past.

"I'm deadly serious," I told her, blushing furiously.

"That's cute" she remarked

"No it isn't" I mumbled, hiding my face.

"Andy..." she said, more softly now. "I really think we could work, do you wanna give it a go?"

"Isn't it traditional for the boy to ask the girl out?" Jumping off the bench, I bent onto one knee.

"Scarlett Page, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughed loudly. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Holding her hands, I pulled myself up.

"Coming?" I asked

"It's a race" she confirmed.


	8. Promise

We sprinted off down the path, dodging trees and unsuspecting dog walkers until we were both gasping for breath.

Resting for a moment, I felt my phone vibrate through my pocket. With difficulty, I eased it out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" my mom demanded angrily down the phone.

"Out..."

"Where? School ended an hour ago"

"Have you only just realised I haven't been coming home from school straight away?"

"Get your ass home now" she said menacingly, and terminated the call.

I ran my hand through my hair, making it stick up.

"I'd better go" I said to Andy apologetically.

"You want me to come with you?"

"It's probably best if you didn't..."

"I hate to think of her shouting at you"

I shrugged. "Happens all the time, you'll get used to it"

He took my hands and looked into my eyes. The sun was baring down on us, illuminating blue flecks in his irises.

"I will never hurt you" he promised.

I grinned broadly, and together we walked back to my house, where he left me by the driveway after shyly kissing me.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, I trudged toward the front door. I got inside and made my way into the kitchen.<p>

My mom sat up straight at the table, drumming her fingers on the wood.

"You're late" she slurred.

I knew that tone of voice and the distant look on her face.

"You're drunk" I accused.

"So?"

"You've got two daughters to look after. You shouldn't need reminding"

"I've only got one daughter; the other means nothing to me" she spat.

That was below the belt. Again, I was playing the adult. I left the kitchen swiftly as she launched into an alcohol fuelled rant about how I embarrassed her,and how I didn't grow up according to plan (I'm sure she stole that from Simple Plan...), and how I was nothing to her.

Trying not to let her words get to me, I wondered why Lauren was so much better than me. I went into her room and looked at the bright pink walls and white wardrobes, her desk piled with make-up, magazines littering the floor.

Advancing into my room, I compared it to my sister's. The walls were dark blue, but covered with posters of various bands. The rest of the furniture was black with the exception of purple curtains. There wasn't anything on my desk except for my art book and a can of hairspray. I sighed; this room could belong to a boy.

But still, how could my interests make me any more or less likeable?

I lay on my bed and drifted into daydreams.


End file.
